1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bar code scanners and bar code scanning systems, and particularly relates to a bar code scanner and a bar code scanning system which read bar codes with a plurality of scanners.
One method for enhancing the performance of scanning a bar code is a multi-head control method. The multi-head control method reads a bar code of a product by scanning the bar code from a plurality of directions with a plurality of optical systems. With this method, an operator can use the bar code scanner without having to check positions of bar codes on products, which leads to an enhancement on the operator's performance.
In a typical configuration of a bar code system, a single bar code scanner is connected to a POS (Point Of Sales) system register. In recent years, however, there has been an increasing demand for a plurality of bar code scanners connected to a register, where one scanner is typically a hand scanner and the other is used as a fixed facility.
Including the example cited above, various types of operations are required in bar code scanning systems, and a versatile bar code system able to adapt to any type of operation is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of a bar code scanning system of the prior art. A bar code scanner 81 is a fixed facility which reads bar codes moving over a scan window by the use of laser light transmitted through a scan window 82. Bar code data read by the bar code scanner 81 is transferred to a register 83, where a price of goods can be displayed, and, also, transferred to a POS system, which carries out processes aiding sales management and product management.
This type of a bar code scanner in the prior art is usually used stand-alone. When a hand scanner needs to be connected, a second port interface for the connection is provided on the bar code scanner.
When realizing a bar code scanning system of a multi-head control method, a plurality of optical systems are planned to be installed in a single bar code scanner in order to scan laser beams in various directions.
However, such a configuration in which a plurality of optical systems are installed in a single scanner leads to only one type of beam scanning arrangement, so that a flexibility of operations is limited. Nor can the number of optical systems inside the scanner be adjusted in order to meet the demand for a greater operation volume or to adapt to different operation methods.
Furthermore, employing a multi-head control method requires a different scanner from that used for a conventional method. Also, a bar code scanner which can adjust the number of optional devices such as hand scanners connected thereto requires additional specifications. This means that it is difficult for a bar code scanner of the prior art to adapt to various types of operations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of bar code scanners for a bar code scanner and a bar code scanning system which can adapt to various types of operations.